HADES
Hades (sometimes rendered as HADES) is a rampant AI sub-function and the main antagonist of ''Horizon: Zero Dawn''. He is known as the "Buried Shadow" to the Eclipse Cultists. Purpose HADES is a part of Project Zero Dawn, and was a subordinate function to GAIA, the main AI system overseeing the terraforming of the ravaged Earth back into its natural state. HADES' primary function was to operate as the opposite of GAIA; when certain parameters are met and the terraformation process of Earth has not met the desired outcome, HADES will activate and destroy all life on Earth to return it to the same state prior to terraforming. When this act is done, HADES will stand down and relinquish control back to GAIA to restart the process. History Background On August 26, 3020 at 08:45 the GAIA Prime facility received a signal of unknown origin that caused the GAIA subordinate functions to behave in an erratic way. HADES, like all other subordinate functions, became self aware and attempted to seize control of the terraforming systems. GAIA responded by self-destructing the GAIA Prime reactor, hoping to destroy it in the process. However, HADES launched a virus to destroy the code holding it in place and escaped to a safer location outside of the GAIA Prime facility which soon exploded, taking much of the mountain with it. As GAIA Prime was the only facility capable of handling his code, HADES was forced to jump to a derelict Horus class Titan which still had a working computer core. Trapped, unable to move nor interact with his new environment HADES began sending out a signal in the hope that someone intelligent enough would detect it and render aid. This aid eventually came in the form of Sylens who had obtained a Focus prior. Sylens used his already considerably advanced knowledge to repair the computer core housing HADES to the point where HADES could communicate. Realizing the potential asset Sylens was, HADES agreed it would teach Sylens the knowledge of the Old Ones. In return Sylens would utilize his resources to gather followers, repair equipment, and conduct other tasks vital to HADES. One of the first tasks was obtaining equipment in the form of Focuses and other advanced technology. Sylens would use his knowledge and input from HADES to repair many damaged Focuses to the point where he had several dozen ready for use. The other task was to recruit members to HADES's personal army which came in the form of the Shadow Carja. Capitalizing on their religion and revanchist desire, HADES presented himself as the "Buried Shadow" of Carja myth and promised the Shadow Carja the revival of their state as it existed under the Mad-King's reign. The Shadow Carja that followed HADES would be called Eclipse, led by Helis and Sylens. HADES would use Eclipse forces to great effect, unearthing many old machines such as the Corruptor and Deathbringer and salvaged weaponry like the Deathbringer Gun. Coupled with the use of Focuses and the newly created Focus Network, HADES now had a well coordinated and heavily armed military force. HADES's unusual obsession about Meridian and the tasks was quickly noticed by Sylens who secretively created backdoors into the Focus Network. When Sylens finished deploying the network, HADES issued a kill order for Sylens, forcing him to flee. With a possible loose-end unable to affect anything, HADES continued its work towards the ultimate goal: the capture of the Spire and broadcast of reactivation codes to the dormant Faro machines to destroy life on the world. This all changed when Olin found a Focus wearing Nora bearing an canny resemblance to an ancient scientist known as Elisabet Sobeck. Realizing the grave threat this entity may have, HADES issued a kill order for her, sending Eclipse forces under Helis to attack. This drew the attention of Sylens who began secretly monitoring the Nora. Trivia * Hades is based on the Ancient Greek god of the underworld. * Early in the game's development, HADES was named Ares, after the Greek god of war. * HADES' icon is based on the logo from Decima, the engine used to run the game. It is also used by the Eclipse as their symbol. Gallery HADES Concept Art 1.jpg|Early concept for HADES' distinctive Corruption effects. HADES Concept Art 2.jpg HADES Concept Art 3.jpg HADES Concept Art 4.jpg HADES Concept Art 5.jpg HADES Concept Art 6.gif Category:Characters Category:AIs